


What A Wonderful Caricature (Of Intimacy)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Bandom Wing!Verse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom!wingverse, M/M, Wing Grooming, no seriously everyone has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer doesn't usually like it when people touch his wings. It's not that way when Brendon does so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Wonderful Caricature (Of Intimacy)

**Author's Note:**

> (Written and posted from mobile. No beta.)  
> This is a snippet from my little bandomverse where everybody has wings.  
> This is also my first Brencer fic.  
> Enjoy!

"Spencer, your wings are the softest wings ever!" Brendon cheers out once when the band is on the bus with Fall Out Boy.

Spencer almost tenses his gray wings for Brendon's fingers to run through them. He has to think, that Brendon acts just as bad with wings as someone who's not born with them does. However, he doesn't hit Brendon with them, which he totally could.

He did that to Jon once, when Jon was high and got really touchy with him and Andy, who happened to be there. Jon ended up out cold and Ryan had to tow him to his bunk because Spencer was _not_ sorry.

With Brendon, it's different. Spencer likes to think that Brendon has some secret technique for making his wings feel good, but Ryan has told him time and time again that Brendon likes him.

Spencer won't entirely believe that, because Brendon totally has a massive crush on Ryan.

"What about my wings?" Pete laughs out from across the bus, wrapping his own black wing around Joe, who's sitting beside him.

"Yours _are_ soft, Pete," Brendon says, and Spencer can feel his breath hot on his shoulder. "But Spencer's are softer than rabbit fur!"

Spencer honestly thinks that Brendon's gone insane because his wings aren't really that soft.

"Brendon's definitely crushing on Spencer. " Patrick mumbles from where he's sitting with Andy in the bus kitchenette, threading his own fingers through Andy's reddish-black wings.

Spencer tries to pretend he didn't hear it but...Maybe Patrick and Ryan are right.

He'll have to gather up the courage to ask Brendon at some point. For now, however, he's content enough with Brendon's hugs, weird songs about his facial hair, and his minor obsession with his wings. Which really aren't that great.

_end._


End file.
